Modular conveyor belts are known which comprise modules pivotally connected to one another, each module being molded as a single unit, preferably of a plastic material. Such conveyor belts are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,870,141 and 4,051,949 of the same inventor and assignee as herein. Each module includes a number of parallel spaced links having end sections with aligned holes for accommodation of pivot rods, and intermediate sections joined by integral cross members to form a rigid supporting grid. The upper portions of the links and intermediate sections define a conveyor surface on which a product is carried. Alternatively, the link elements can extend upwardly to a plane which is above the plane of the upper portions of the intermediate sections to provide raised link elements or raised ribs which define parallel longitudinal channels between adjacent links, and in which channels a conveyor comb can be disposed for transfer of a product to and from the conveyor belt, as shown in the aforesaid U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,949.
In copending application Ser. No. 179,523 filed Aug. 19, 1980, a conveyor module is shown which includes sprocket recesses located midway between the pivot axes and which are adapted to mate with corresponding sprocket teeth of an associate sprocket wheel. The sprocket recesses are provided by angled surfaces of the intermediate sections. These intermediate sprocket recesses provide the benefit of minimizing chordal action and scrubbing between the mating surfaces of the module and sprocket.